


Rings of Hell

by Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angels are asses, Angels vs. Demons, Asexual character(s), Bisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Fallen Angels, Gay Character, Gen, Heaven, Hell, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Imps - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Pansexual Character, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Forced Relatioships, Past Relationship(s), Porn actors, Screenplay/Script Format, Serial Killers, Tags will be added as necessary, They've already died. Don't worry., gay couples, half demons, porn industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover/pseuds/Underhell_creator_and_yaoi_lover
Summary: The Prince and Princess of the Rings of Hell want to help improve the conditions of their people. The Princess and her lover buy and modify a hospital to help Sinners better themselves to make it to heaven. The Prince campaigns in secret against the current overlords, believing it is time for another generation of demons, whether sinner or born, to rise up and force changes. As they struggle to unite all nine rings of hell, Angels strike back, preventing attempts to fix hell.
Relationships: Araneae Rango/Anguis, Brown Sugar/Lex Livingston, Brown Sugar/RadioDust, Lilith/Devil, Lilith/Lucifer, Lola/Vylaris, RadioDust/demon, Valentine/Volvoruch, X/Valentine, X/Valentine/Volvoruch, X/Volvoruch
Kudos: 1





	1. Scene 1

(Ring 2 of Hell)

Lola: Look at this place! Isn’t it amazing?

Vylaris: I’m not so sure about this, Lola. Are you sure that you wouldn’t rather just start a campaign or something? I’m sure Lex will be understanding if you tell him you can’t do this anymore. And X could help…

Lola: No. He made his opinion crystal clear, and you saw Lex’s living conditions.

Vylaris: He’s a daddy’s boy. If you asked, X would never turn you away.

Lola: (Glaring at Vylaris) I told you no.

Vylaris: (sighs) If you’re sure, but do you want it to be here of all places? This place is kind of a dump.

Lola: It’s perfect. Plus, the original owner doesn’t want anything to do with this place anymore. (Heads inside) Something about Hell not providing enough support to have a proper staff or something. She wasn’t exactly clear on the details.

(Blood covers the floors. The front desk has remains of what could have once been a demon burned into the wall.)

Vylaris: (looks disgusted) More like not having enough Overlord protection. Archangels do a number on these kinds of places. We do have protection during Angel Hunts right?

Lola: Yep! Uncle Sathanas made me a deal that so long as he can sometimes crash here, he’ll provide us the necessary protection. Now where are those blueprints? (Starts muttering to self)

(Vylaris looks at pictures on the wall. There are various demons helping the injured. Imps can be seen running around in the background. Vylaris studies one with an angelic like demon holding a small Hellborn child.)

Lola: Found it.

Vylaris: Found what?

Lola: The Blueprints! (Unrolls the scrolls) Whoa! This hospital is massive!

Vylaris: The repairs are going to take us a year at least to finish. Will we even be able to house Lex?

Lola: Sure we will. We just need to clean up the first floor. We can hire some demons to clean up the other floors after Lex arrives.

Vylaris: Were will we get the money for that? Your mom can only convince your dad to donate so much money, and your savings will only give us so much. We need a Patron. 

Lola: I’m sure we will get through this. We always do. Now lets roll up our sleeves and do this!


	2. Scene 2

(Brown Sugar (BS) throws his head back with a groan. Random demon 1 digs claws into his thighs. BS snaps his head back up.)

BS: Ow! Watch where ya digging those claws, ya moron!

Director Demon: Cut! Take a break, boys. Sugar needs to regenerate. (Mutters) This is the fifth damned time today.

(Everyone groans. BS covers himself with a robe, glaring at Random Demon 1. He marches over to Director Demon.)

BS: This ain’t gonna work. I ain’t putting up with a boy who can’t keep his claws ta himself.

Director Demon: Well, unless you can convince RadioDust to come and take his place, you’re out of luck. He’s the co-star today. I know you hate working with claws, but it isn’t exactly against the script.

BS: Ain’t against script! Look at my thighs! (Pulls robe open to show bleeding thighs) I’ve gotta performance afterwards, ya know. I can’t have bandages on my thighs!

Director Demon: Sugar, I get it. But my hands are tied here. Now shut up and focus on regenerating. Some of us have hard work to do. Unlike you.

BS: Ya think having a dick shoved up yer ass is easy! (Roars)

(BS takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out)

BS: (Calmer now) Look, I hate playing this card, but boss ain’t gonna be happy if I show up ta the dance floor with gashes up my legs again, ya know? Can’t you cut me some slack? (Pushes into Director Demon) I can make it worth yer while.

(Throat clears. RadioDust (RD) and Lex are standing in the doorway.)

RD: Brown Sugar, stop embarrassing the director. I am sure he gets enough flirtation from the other stars.

Lex: Are you done here? We have a performance in an hour. RadioDust thinks we should get some last-minute practice in.

BS: Dusty! Lexxie! My boys!

RD: Do not call me Dusty.

BS: (walks over) I wish. My co-star can’t keep his damned claws ta himself, ya know? Look what he did ta my thighs! (Shows boys)

Lex: (Looks creeped out) Ouch.

RD: (Leans down) That looks like it is going to sting later. It is a good thing you regenerate quickly. Not all Demons can say that.

Lex: You regenerate fast.

RD: Only if I am high on blood. Speaking of blood, after today’s performance, remind me to sweet talk some Sheik into donating. Val still has not given me this week’s blood donations.

Lex: I keep telling you. I don’t think he’s going to. Not after last week’s rampage.

RD: And I keep informing you that he would not dare hold that against me. It is not my fault the demon does not understand the no touching rule. He deserved what happened to him, that boob.

BS: Pardon my language, ladies, but are ya fucking kidding? (Yelling) Regenerating is half the task! By the time this is done, which is gonna take an hour, I’ll have ta be on stage dancing fer the losers. (dramatic) But, I’ll be stuck back here with a wolf dick getting rammed up my ass.

Lex: (looking worried) But we can’t miss this performance. Val will kill us if we do.

RD: No, he is going to bop you guys. I am his greatest doll.

Lex: He’s going to…what now?

RD: Bop. (Groans) uncultured demons…Bop. To kill?

BS: Kinda got that, but why wouldn’t he ‘bop’ you too? Yer a drain on his money. Boss told me himself, ya know.

Lex: I thought Vol told our boss that when they were having that private meeting you decided to eaves drop.

BS: Yer not helping, Lex.

RD: (groans) I am not explaining this again. Can you just tell your director you have places you need to be, Brown Sugar? We only have twenty minutes to practice now.

BS: I can’t. Haven’t ya been listening? Mr. Director ain’t gonna let me go until we finish shootin’ the scene. Which we ain’t gonna get done thanks ta some dick head diggin’ his claws into my thighs, ya know!

Random Demon 1: Not my fault you dancers are pussies.

BS: I’ll show ya a damned pussy, ya son of a…

RD: Brown Sugar, language. Lex is right here.

Lex: What does that have ta do with anything?

RD: If it will help you, Sheba, I will have words with the director. (Walks past, fluffing his fluff) I am quite sure I can be…persuasive.

BS: Eat him alive, Dusty.

RD: Do not call me that.

(RadioDust can be seen quietly chatting with Director Demon. Director Demon says something waving his hand. RadioDust seems to be rather pissed as Director Demon walks away.)

Lex: Should I step in and help?

BS: (Trying to not laugh) Ya kidding. I have neva see RadioDust so pissed, ya know. I wanna see where this is gonna go.

RD: Everyone. Get. Out. This pro skirt has a few words to say to your director.

(Everyone quickly leaves)

BS: Ya need any help, RadioDust?

RD: No. I am simply going to remind him to not **fuck** with a trouble boy.

BS: Well, Lexxie and I are gonna be waitin for ya outside. (Pushes Lex out)

Lex: But our boss isn’t going to be happy with this.

BS: Shuddup. Jus be glad ya ain’t in there now.

(Terror screams come from behind the door. The door tilts and RadioDust can be heard shouting.)

Lex: (Glancing at the door) are you sure we shouldn’t do something?

BS: RadioDust is a grown demon. He can take care of himself.

(Loud crunching sound come from behind the door)

Lex: Oh, merciful heavens…is he killing him?

BS: RadioDust knows better than to kill our directors.

Lex: (Glancing down) is that blood?

(Brown Sugar looks down and jumps into Lex’s arms with a scream)

BS: RADIODUST! Damn it all, that’s gonna stain my only good socks.

Lex: Oh, angels above…

(RadioDust throws open the door. Blood is dripping from his hands and mouth.)

RD: Well that was a meal long since deserved.

Lex: RadioDust! Did you kill him?!

RD: (waving hand while walking away) What kind of animal do you take me for? No, I did not kill him.

BS: (Looks in the room) Sure looks like ya did.

Lex: Oh, thank the heavens.

RD: I just drained that skid rogue dry. I have to say, his blood is not as tasty as I thought.

Lex: RadioDust!

BS: Ha! I knew it. (Notices that RadioDust is walking away) Hey, wait up!

(Lex and Brown Sugar hurry after RadioDust who is laughing)

RD: I have not eaten that well in weeks. (Licks finger) Regardless of how he tastes, I will take the free meal. I think I might be sick. I can taste the drugs in his system still.

Lex: Do you need some water before we perform?

BS: Drinkin’ water ain’t gonna help him if he starts trippin’. Trust me. I tried that.

RD: I have so many regrets.

Random Demon 1: What the hell!

Random Demon 2: Get back here, mother fucker!

(RadioDust stops. He is clearly pissed.)

RD: (Looking at Random Demon 2) Are you talking to me? I do not have a mother, but I do suppose what you boys do with your mothers is your business. (Grin has widened) 

Lex and BS: HA!

(Random demon 2 is very confused)

Random Demon 1: Get back here and fix your damned mess, you sluts! I know you three are the reason why our directors all over the room. I don’t care that you three are busy. You’re going to get your asses back here and cleaning up this mess, ustedes pedazo de mierda!

(RadioDust continues to glare while Brown Sugar looks pissed.)

BS: Excuse you? What did ya call us?

Lex: Guys, he’s not worth our time. We need to get to the dance studio if we want to get any practice in.

RD: (Turning away) Lex is right. We have work we need to do. Let it go, Brown Sugar. You can blip off the bird on a later date. Besides, they are schlecht verpackte Pferdescheiße any way. We are far supperior to them.

BS: Fine, but I don’t have ta like it. Lets go. I’ve got an eye on ya freaks.

Random Demon 1: Don’t turn your backs on me. Hey, Snake Slut, tell your boys to get their skinny asses back here and do some god damned work. While they’re at it, you can put that body of yours to good use and get my friend and I’s dicks wet.

(Lex looks visably uncomfortable. RadioDust and Brown Sugar are visably pissed.)

BS: (putting lower hand on Lex’s shoulder) Lex, be a sweetheart an’ call fer the limo ta be brought up. We’re gonna go straight ta the bar once Dusty and I handle these perves.

RD: I told you to not call me that, but I can not agree more.

(Lex stares in horror. The demons are screaming. Blood is splattered on his face.)


	3. Scene 3

(RadioDust, Brown Sugar, and Lex are all sitting in the limo. All three are splattered with blood. Across from them is Valentine (Val) who is on his phone.)

Val: (Groans) Just see what you can do with what’s left...Well, no shit there’s next to nothing. Just make it fucking work...Just toss 'em in with the cannibals...

(Lex flinches and slides in his seat a bit)

Val: Do I look like I give two shits?...destroy the tape. We need to start over...I do fucking know who the damn demon is and I don’t give two shits. I explicitly told you no blood for that film...(seems to grow even more pissed) JUST GET IT DONE!

(All three demons look at Valentine. RadioDust’s hand tenses on Lex’s arm. Lex’s tail curls closer to himself. Brown Sugar holds Lex’s hand.)

Val: Radio, Sugar, Lex. Be a dear and explain to me what the fuck that was about?

BS: The demons had it comin’. They were tryin’ ta keep us from doin’ our job, ya know.

Val: Oh really? And what have I told you about picking fights with the other demons?

BS: Yeah, and they called Lex a Slut. Lex is many things but a slut ain’t one of them.

RD: (Groaning) Brown Sugar, shut up.

BS: No, Dusty. I ain’t gonna shut up. Lex is an honorary member of the team. He’s proven his worth ten times over. How they’re treatin’ him ain’t right. He’s jus as demonic as any other sinner here in hell. They can’t treat him like a second hand citizen jus cause he’s...

(Valentine grabs Brown Sugar. RadioDust pulls Lex away from the danger as Brown Sugar stares horrified.)

Val: What. Did. I. Tell. You?

BS: (Squeaking) Ta not pick fights...

Val: (Grabbing RadioDust) And what did I tell you?

(RadioDust tenses, staring defiantly at Valentine. Brown Sugar and Lex stare in horror. Lex is in Brown Sugar’s lap. Valentine releases grip.)

RD: (meekly) To not drink to blood of your workers.

Val: And what did you boys do instead?

RD: Had a meal.

BS: Picked a fight.

Val: Precisely. (Looks at Lex) Don’t think for a second that I am letting you off so easily. You knew your...friends were breaking the rules and you did nothing. You’re off the team for the performances for the next week after today and are on street duty for the next week.

(Lex looks shocked. Brown Sugar opens his mouth to argue, but Lex squeezes his hand.)

Lex: (Looking down) yes sir...

Val: Good boy. (His phone vibrates) Yeah what?...We’re on our way there now...I don’t care what he says. Tell him that he has no authority to make that kind of decision...I don’t care what you have to do. He knows the rules...

BS: (Glaring at Valentine and whispering) I’m sorry ya have ta do street duty.

RD: (whispering) I will contact some friends and have them help you out of this bit.

Lex: (Whispering) You don’t have to do that for me, RadioDust. I’ll be fine.

BS: (still whispering) It ain’t ok, Lex. Yer not built for street sex. Workin’ the streets ain’t gonna be a walk in the park like if Dusty and I did it. We’re built for sex.

Lex: (Still whispering) That’s not entirely true. I may not be built for regular sex, but I can still have it.

BS: (Still whispering) I mean, ya ain’t wrong...But ya know what I mean. Ya can’t jus get a dick rammed up yer ass. Dusty, back me up on this.

RD: (Hissing) stop calling me that. But Lex, he is right. You have the lower body of a snake. You are biologically not designed for our work. Brown Sugar and I are not just spiffy sheiks disguised as sheba. We were pro skirts in life. Our punishment has our bodies designed to take on tasks like street duty.

Lex: But...

RD: Do not feel as though you must force yourself to do this. I will have my friends tail you. Nothing will happen to you. This I promise.

(Lex stares before nodding.)

Val: (Groaning) Just tell him to save me a seat in the back. I want a full view of the stage...Let’s just say that our team of three is about to become a duo after tonight. (Hangs up and tosses clothes at RadioDust, Lex, and Brown Sugar) Start changing. You boys will be sent straight to work once the make up artists can hide those damn blood stains.

(Brown Sugar and Lex start to undress. RadioDust stays where he is with the clothes on his lap.)

Val: That wasn’t a suggestion, angel cakes. Start changing.

RD: I will not start changing here and you cannot force me to do so.

Val: (Visibly pissed) And what makes you say that?

RD: You have been neglecting your half of my contract. Until you can show me that you will be providing me blood after todays performance, I am not obligated to perform.

(Brown Sugar and Lex share a quick look. Valentine looks very mad. RadioDust looks slightly smug.)

Lex: RadioDust, it’s ok. You can have some of my blood later if you think you’ll need blood. I am one of the donors.

BS: Yeah. I would too, but ya neva take my blood well. We can get ya the blood. (Whispers) Come on. Jus get dressed. Don’t piss boss out taday.

(RadioDust leans back and folds arms. He sits silently and watches Valentine. Valentine opens his mouth to speak. The limo jolts to a stop.)

Driver 1: Sorry for the jolt. We’re at the club.

(The doorman demon opens the limo door for them. Lex and Brown Sugar step out first. Camera’s flash around them. Brown Sugar smiles smugly while Lex looks far more modest. Valentine stepped out next. RadioDust was last. He stepped out in a gorgeous gown that he hadn’t been wearing before. Brown Sugar and Lex stare shocked. RadioDust takes them by the arm and leads them into the club.)


	4. Scene 4

(A Random Demon is holding the door to  Volvoruch’s (Vol) office open. Vol looks up as Valentine drags in RadioDust.)

Vol: Uh, what are you doing here? Shouldn’t the slut be down with the others?

Val: I need to borrow your office. Someone thinks he can tell me no.

RD: (ripping his arm from Valentino’s grasp, baring his teeth) Unhand me. I have every right to refuse to fulfil my end of the contract if you refuse to fulfil your half.

Val: I’m your damn boss. I’ll manhandle you all I fucking want, whore!

( Volvoruch  stands as the room violently tips. Random Demon falls to the ground. RadioDust seems to swell in size. Shadows fill the room. Blood is dripping from the cracks in the wall and ceiling.)

Vol: Ok, geez. Val, don’t be a spaz and get your damn slut under control.

Val: I need the office.

Vol: (Groaning) Of course you do. If you make a mess, you’re paying for the clean up and damages.

(The door slams shut. Val tosses RadioDust a bag.)

RD: (catches it) what is this?

Val: The reason why I haven’t gotten you blood this week. (RD dumps some pills onto his hand) Blood pills. Overlord  Velda owed me some favors and whipped this up. It’s not exactly like drinking blood, but it works all the same. You scared off your last donor.

(RadioDust takes the pills. The room changes back to normal.)


End file.
